You're Still the One
by liquorinthefront88
Summary: A light hearted look at Calzona, which may turn more serious depending on how many chapters I write and if people want me to continue. Please be gentle, i'm new to all the writing! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"**You're still the one"**

_**So...This is my first attempt at writing anything. I'm more than prepared for people to hate it, I just wanted to attempt something. I've been an avid fan fiction reader for years, so I guess it is about time I paid my dues (Yes I quoted Anastasia :-D)**_

* * *

I could watch her all day, I find her breath taking, she is quiet probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The way her eyes tell me what she is thinking just depending on the colour of them, the way her laugh is infectious and the way she makes me feel, she send shivers down my spine the minute she is anywhere near me. Then there are the times that we are alone, the times she is truly herself, like right now. For that past ten minutes I've been subtly trying to get her attention, but no, my girlfriend of 2 years is more interesting in trying to "Speak Whale" I think she calls it..Apparently it's the funniest part of her favourite film, which I must have been forced to watch 60 times, and all I can think is, how do you lose a fish, seriously...especially a white and orange striped one with a damaged fin, which I could totally fix because I'm such an awesome surgeon, you can't lose a fish in the sea, but its her favourite film, and I would watch it every day if it meant I got to see the beautiful smile that etches her face every time she hears, and mouths along with "P Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." The first time she made me watch it she tried to tell me that it should say " A Robbins, 459 Chicken Avenue, Seattle ." This got us in to a very long discussion about chickens, and her fascination with them. Hint for anyone, never try a "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke with a chicken lover, ends in disaster and a three day sex ban!

"Babe?" I moan stretching my arms above my head while pouting, frustrated at the fact she still hasn't noticed my advances "Baby?" I scoot closer to her "You know... 'Speaking whale' and speaking 'Oh, My, God...Calliope you're amazing in bed' aren't too different Arizona" I say with a massive grin on my face "... you still lie there either way...Pillow queen" I whisper into her ear while resting my hand on her thigh, just high enough to ensure I gain her full attention. Once what I've said has registered in head I realise it's about time for me to duck as a cushion comes flying for my head. Closely followed by a very, very hot blonde who pounces on me, like a lion on its prey, and straddles my waist, forcing me to lie down on the couch.

"I am not a pillow queen Calliope, in fact, let me think..." she taps her chin in an animated way ..."...The last few times it has been you who has been moaning, well screaming my name and having a leisurely lie down, while I have been doing all the work!"

"Well I practically have no choice Arizona, you pounce on me, like now" I gesture with my hands ".. and I just have to let you have your way with me" I bite my lip trying to stifle any laughter, while my hands gently rest on Arizona's firm, but heavenly ass. I love all things about my girlfriend, but I think her ass is quiet probably my favourite part after her fingers, oh and tongue, and breasts...I shake my head trying to concentrate on the piercing blue eyes that are staring straight at me., aware that I'm probably going to regret my last comment.

"Well Callie" A sure sign I'm in trouble the minute she uses the shorter version of my name "You know, if you don't want allllll this" she gestures up and down her body "all you have to do is say so" she smirks, while gradually leaning down to press light kisses on my neck, right at the sensitive point she knows gets me the most. All of a sudden I feel her hand tugging at the waistband of my "sexy pants" as I like to call them due to the fact we always have sexy time when I'm wearing these, but as Arizona refers to them as the 'Tent pants' because of how big they are on me, I daren't tell her that they are from an old boyfriend, because that sure as hell isn't a conversation I want to have when a hot blonde, no my hot blonde, is so close to my centre.

My hot blonde leans towards me, loosening the elastic waist that was stopping her hand, resting her hand on the top of my panties, while gently kissing me along my jaw, leaning in to my ear " You're very, very, very wet Calliope" She purrs in my ear, her thumb grazing along my clit, I shiver at her touch, she leans in to kiss me, hovering millimetres above my lips, staring in to her eyes I lose myself in the moment, I feel her breath against my skin, lifting my head to meet her lips, but nothing is there, I open my eyes, and find my gorgeous blonde with a devious smile across her face. Once again she grazes along my clit, leaning down, opening her mouth slightly, finally she is going to kiss me, "You're right Calliope... I do always pounce on you, and for that I am sorry that I make you have incredible, mind blowing sex with me" and before I realise what has been said or what has just happened, Arizona removes her hand from my pants and winks at me, with the most devilish grin I have ever seen.

"W...Wha...What?" I try to catch my breath "Arizona...that is so not fair, come finish what you started!" I pout, as she saunters away from me, purposely swaying her hips more than usual.

"Do you want a glass of wine, Calliope?" I see the devilish grin still etched on her face.

"Wine! Do I want wine? No, I want my very beautiful, hot, amazing, girlfriend to come back to the couch and finish what she started! I whine, while biting my bottom lip, knowing she finds it hard to resist.

"Calliope, answer me some questions and if we agree on the answers, then the outcome will be very, VERY, rewarding for you!" She winks while sitting next to me, her hand resting very high on my thigh as she seemingly tries to get comfy.

"And...Arizona, If we don't agree on the answers, then what? We still do the McNasty?" I ask with a grin etched on my face, wiggling my eyebrows at the chuckling blonde next to me.

"Ok 1, Using the word 'nasty', McDonalds version or not, in reference to having sex with me, is never going to get you anywhere Calliope, 2, you've been spending way too much time with Cristina!, and 3, If we do not agree on the answers, so in other terms if I win then I shall take my prize.." her eyes look all over my body "...or get my prize in which ever form I choose Calliope" She smiles at me using her adorable 'super magic smile' that someone once told her she had and now insists on it being referred to as that.

"Since when was this a competition Arizona?" I raise my eyebrow at her, but really she knows I love the competitive streak in her. " Also, before we start your little 'competition', how about you finish what you started, and then we'll play?"

"Calliope.." She leans forward, enough for me to see down her vest, and whispers in to my ear "I'm aware you're currently turned on, eyes up to eyelevel please Miss Torres, I am also, very VERY, turned on..." I grab her and pull her into me, our lips crashing together, waiting for entrance to her mouth, grazing my tongue across her bottom lip..." CALLIOPE! That is cheating, and if you continue I will make tonight very unpleasant for you, but very pleasant for myself while you are sleeping!" The serious, flirty tone in her voices makes me aware that I best quit it, while I still have a chance of getting laid tonight.

"Ok Arizona..So what are these questions..."

Arizona coughs like she is some TV host, getting her big break on some crappy prime time cable quiz show.."Question 1, Why did you interrupt me in the middle of Finding Nemo, Calliope, you know the rules!" I roll my eyes at her.."Yes baby, I know the rules, but you see..You are gorgeous, and I wanted you, of course I didn't just want sex with you, I wanted a conversation I wanted to spend time with the most beautiful woman in the world, who also happens to be the best surgeon in the world _*coughs*_ not on ortho _*coughs*_" I smile giving her the biggest grin I have. " Nice try Callie, but not going to wash with me, you wanted sex, you interrupted Nemo for sex which you would have definitely got if you'd have waited another 45 minutes!"

"B..But..." I stammer.

"No but's, Calliope...At the end of that round Martin, can we have the scores please?"

I throw my head back in laughter, only to feel the burn of the gorgeous blonde eyes on me, which make me snap out of my laughing fit, for Arizona to clear her voice and put on a much more masculine voice, which seriously doesn't suit her "...Why of course Arizona, who could say no to that Super magic smile you have...The scores after round one..Calliope 0- Sexy Sexy Arizona 1" In another voice my girlfriend decides now is time for some crowd noises "...and the crowd goes wiiillldd...Arizona, Arizona, Arizona!" She begins to chant. Strange we have been together for 2 years and not one did I know she had so many different voices!

"Wow Calliope, you suck at this game!"

"Arizona, this is your game, I'm never going to win it!" I pout, gradually moving closer to my girlfriend " How about we say you win, and I give you your prize?" I say hoping to cut short this torture short and get in to bed with Arizona.

"Nuhuh babe, one more round!"

"Fine!"

Arizona proceeds to clear her throat again, "Question 2, Calliope this one is solely for you..Did you, or did you not..." Ive had enough of this, and crash my lips in to my girlfriends, running my hands up her side, pushing myself on to her, "Now, Arizona, are you seriously wanting to stop this and play your silly game or can we please go to bed so you can be the ultimate pillow queen?" I take Arizonas lip between my teeth, gently pulling on it, hands running under Arizonas top.

"B..Bed, take me to bed, Calliope!" Arizona gasps inbetween moans as I gently stoke up and down her stomach. I lift her up with her legs around my waist, and slam her in to the back of our bedroom door, kissing her hard and passionately. Gently I lay her on the bed, breaking the kiss so we can both get some much needed air.

"That was very mean what you did earlier Arizona...working me up like that and then, then walking off all sexily!" I pout, plotting my revenge on the beautiful blonde beneath me.

"Calliope, shut up and Fuck me!"

Who am I to say no to this gorgeous woman, I leave a trail of kisses down her body, gently removing the offending boy shorts my girlfriend is wearing and make her lift her hips to remove the remaining garments that are in my way. I start kissing up her thigh, I can smell her arousal. I slowly run my tongue along her slit.

"F...Fuuck, Calliope, no teasing, please baby just fuck me"

"_When I wake up in the morning, And the 'larm gives out a warning, I don't think I'll ever make it on time, By the time I grab my books, And I give myself a look, I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by, It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell"_

As I reach for my phone, confused at who would be ringing me at 2.30am "Calliope, answer that phone and there will be serious repercussions to pay..I'm talking no sex for a week, no shower time, no peaking on me, nothing" I hear Arizona exhale after her little rant, mainly because my tongue has now been removed from her...I wasn't planning on getting any real revenge, but now I have perfect opportunity.

I look up to meet Arizona's gaze, my face still buried between her legs. "No sex for a week..Hmm I can deal with that!" I grin at Arizona..

"Hello...Wait, Mark slow down...No i'm not busy" This earns me a foot on my shoulder kicking me away from my girlfriend "Right ok, calm down..Mark..Mark...MARK...Hello?.. Ok jeez don't shout, fine I'm..we're on our way!"

* * *

A/N So this is my first attempt at writing ever, as I said earlier. I'm not going to beg for reviews, I am curious if people want me to continue though..Please let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well I had at least one person read it, who wasn't myself, so that's a bonus! That is why I'm back, blame those people, not me Not much happens in this chapter, I'm trying to plant seeds so that there are the issues to overcome in the next few chapters but still keep it light-hearted, which isn't easy. I must have rewrote this 7 or 8 times, and I'm talking starting from scratch every time.

"Hello...Wait, Mark slow down...No i'm not busy" This earns me a foot on my shoulder kicking me away from my girlfriend "Right ok, calm down..Mark..Mark...MARK...Hello?.. Ok jeez don't shout, fine I'm..we're on our way!"

* * *

"Arizona, get dressed!" Right now I'm mad, real mad...Mark Sloan always manages to come in the way of my sex life, and Callie lets it happen so often. "Callie go by yourself, I am staying here and sleeping!"

"You got me all worked up Arizona, and this is just payback, get up, Mark needs me" I could see the look of regret on her face the minute the words came out, and I have to admit, those words hurt. It kinda hurts me that someone else 'needs' my Calliope. I know she is all awesome and amazing but she's mine, and unless it's a full blown emergency I am the only one who should be calling her at 2.30am, and knowing Mark Sloan, this isn't going to be an emergency.

"ARIZONA! Get up, Mark's in trouble, we just need to go see what it's all about, when we get back we will continue this" she notions at the space between us " and this apparent sex ban you think we're having" I see her smile at me, but I don't find it funny, I am standing my ground, the sex ban stays.

"Calliope, stop shouting, if you are that worried about your 'boy toy' go without me, if not you will wait until I am dressed. Do you want the rest of Seattle to see me half naked? Remember I'm not you!" My girlfriend is amazing and she is so body confident and I love that about her, but I only want my eyes to see that and my touch to be able to feel it. It's different when you're on the beach no-one stares, but getting changed in the lobby of your apartment building when you're as hot as Calliope Torres doesn't go unnoticed. Plus I'm sure every teenage/middle aged/old man and woman has googled "Doctor Wearslittle" numerous times to see my girlfriend in her matching underwear in the middle of the day!

"And what is that supposed to mean! I've seen your laptop Arizona, your back ground is the Doctor Wearslittle picture..."

"It is only that picture Callie, because you changed it to that!" My gaze goes off fondly remembering what my background was, before it was changed. Callie in a very tiny bikini, after she had just stepped out of her fathers swimming pool back in Miami. People say a picture paints a thousand words, that picture took words away from you, it made you speechless!

"Im sorry but after what happened when Karev "borrowed" my laptop, and saw all the pictures of..us... I wasn't taking chances on anyone seeing those pictures!"

"Maybe if your password wasn't "Rockstar" then he wouldn't have got on to your laptop!"

"Im sorry Arizona..Whats your password again? Oh yeah Password. Not exactly FBI level security is it!" I see her eyebrow raise at me, as she walks over and snakes her arms around my waist. I love being in her embrace, I could stay like this forever.

"As much as I love, love, love you being in my arms... we need to go! The sooner we go the sooner we are back." She smiles and does the eyebrow dance...Clearly forgetting the sex ban she undertook once she answered that call from Mark.

"Im sorry Calliope, you seem to have forgotten the consequences of you answering that phone call earlier" The smile creeps from my lips.

"Ok Dr Robbins, we shall see who cracks first!" She smirks at me. I love the confidence she possesses however she knows that I do not like to lose, and this is definitely one competition I won't be losing.

We rush out of the apartment not saying another word. I reach for her hand as we wait for the elevator; she pulls her hand away, something which she hasn't done in months and months. The elevator arrives, now normally Callie tries to feel me up in the elevator, just to try and annoy our neighbour Mrs Fairbanks who seems to ride the elevator like a freaking ride at Disney Land, and who is also the biggest homophobe around, but this time Callie just stands there, not making contact, not trying to talk to me or anything. The elevator pings and signals our arrival at the basement level where Callies car is stored. Callie hands me the address, this being my queue to input the address into the GPRS system we have in her car. Callie hates this system, she seems to think that she has an inbuilt map in her brain, and she refuses to believe that this bit of technology can be better than her brain. We have the argument every time we go somewhere unfamiliar, so now we have a routine, I input the address, she turns the volume down. I catch her looking at the GPRS on most journeys but I never let on, she likes to be the leader, and I allow her to think she wears the pants in this relationship, deep down however she knows I'm in charge, and she loves it.

"Alright Sandy...Lead the way baby!" This earns me the 'Torres Death Glare', which is usually saved for the interns but today I get the Arizona Robbins special version...Great! When we bought Sandy, and when I say we, I mean Callie, but if it wasn't for my super magic smile it would have cost her much more and so technically we did buy it, I asked Callie what she was going to name her car, which earns me about 3 weeks of laughter at the fact that I name my cars, also the fact that I insisted the GPRS had a name, as I feel she helps us, we can at least make it less formal. After numerous discussions, Callie agreed to let me name the GPRS, but naming the car was a no go, but now I just refer to the whole package as Sandy! We settled on the name Sandy after Sandra Bullock, I mean hello, she's hot, well she's no Calliope, but back in the single days I wouldn't have kicked her out of bed for preferring Sharks Tale, which for the biggest Finding Nemo fan, is usually a deal breaker!

"Arizona..."

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't call me that.., no pet names, no seducing me, no sexy voices, just don't be sexy Arizona" I can see the seriousness on her face, I've got a serious competition on my hands here that Callie seems to think she will win!

"I can't call you baby, what do you want me to call you, P Freaking Sherman?..Also do you think I try to be sexy..nuhuh this is allll natural" I hold back the laughter, knowing that as much as I don't try and be sexy, I know when to work it when its needed, also knowing that when I've been working all day and I'm tired, my voice goes a little husky to which Callie thinks is my 'dirty talking' voice, which is what I assume is meant by the 'No sexy voices' comment.

"Always with the Finding Nemo references hey...You can call me Calliope if you want...It is my name" She whispers to me.

"Calliope, I think Sandy is trying to tell you something, she has been telling you to turn around for the past 3 miles." Knowing this is a very dangerous topic area, I give her a smile with my best dimples on show.

"Arizona, The fact that we I am driving... now is not the best time to tell me I don't know where we're going!" The tone of voice means is definitely my time to shut up and have faith that Callie will get us there.

Callies POV.

"Loco" I mumble to myself. I must be crazy. Why on earth did I let Arizona talk me in to getting a stupid GPRS. I know I'm lost, but I refuse to admit it out loud, or to let the stupid system guide me there! I'm Calliope Torres, I know my way around Seattle!

I'm still incredibly mad at Arizona and at Mark. I and Arizona were just getting in to the good stuff when Mark called with his emergency! I don't see how Mark being stuck on the wrong side of some wall is such an emergency, but by the way he was going crazy down the phone at me, I need to get there as fast as I can.

I look over at Arizona, I know she is going to keep this sex ban as long as possible and I'm not mad at her for that, it did all start as a joke, and now it will just be who is less stubborn! But its just that sex always seems to be an issue between us, but more importantly we use it as a healing tool as well. Its sex, and yes I wish that in the past things had been different but everyone has a history, but that's the problem here, history. It has been somewhat of an issue within our relationship. She isn't comfortable with the amount of people I've slept with that are some of my closest friends, and I'm not happy that she had long-term meaningful relationships with 3 scrub nurses that I've worked with. So every time we have an argument/disagreement or something it seemingly comes down to us using sex as a weapon, which accumulates into arguing over our past, and now my past is the reason I'm not getting sex for a week, and by the look on her face I'll be lucky to get my spooning partner.

"Ok how about we turn the volume up on the GPRS and let us direct us, I think with you talking me into buying this system we might as well see how it works" I do my best to cover the fact that I currently have no idea where we are. I can see by the look in Arizona's face she knows Im lost, but surely she is a smart enough woman to not say anything.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseee tttaaaaakkkkeee tthhheeee neeexxxtt leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefffft" I look over at Arizona who is in fits of giggles.

"Arizona, please tell me you didn't download a Dory voice for this GPRS?" I can't resist laughing at my amazingly, cute girlfriend who is still laughing at every instruction.

**25 Minutes later **

After Arizona agreed to put the normal voice on the GPRS we ride the remaining journey in silence. Pulling up outside the given address from Mark earlier around 3:00am we step out of the car.

"Mark...Mark...MARK!" Not wanting to wake the neighbours I do my best to be quiet but loud in my voice for mark to hear me. Arizona's decided to say in the car, we still see

"Over here Torres!"

"Where Mark?" I begin to trace my eyes over the surroundings. In front of me is a large house, with what seems to be about a 7ft wall around its perimeters, and large wooden gates. In-between the gates and the wall, there is a slight gap of around 2 inches in which you can see a very minimal part of the insides of the wall.

"The gate Torres!" I walk over to look through to gap, unable to see anything, all of a sudden, I see an eye appear. "Ahhhhhh! Jesus freaking Christ Mark!" I must jump about ten feet in the air, no matter how bad ass of a surgeon I am, I hate being scared!

"Mark what are you doing? More importantly.." Looking him up and down. " Where are your clothes!"

"Torres, help me out and I'll explain later!" I see the vain protruding in Marks head, and decide its best for all of us if we get out of there as fast as possible.

I decide that I may need some more help and that right now my only option is my gorgeous blonde, who is still sat in the car presumably listening to music. I walk over to the car, and find the blonde reclined on the seat, turned on her side, face pressed up against the window, fast asleep. I quickly decide to take my phone out of my pocket and take a picture, this is surely going to help me get my own way at some point.

The flash on the camera is a lot brighter than I expected, and by the look on Arizona's face it was bright enough to wake her up.

"Calliope...Why am I asleep in the car? Why do you have your phone in your hand? Where are we? We can't afford a house like this. Oooh I smell doughnuts." I chuckle to myself, my girlfriend is adorable when she has just woken up, her rambling is so cute even after 2 years I know that if i just give her a few minutes she usually comes around and snaps herself out of her sleeping slumber.

"Babe, I need you to give me a boost up the wall, so I can try and help Mark from the other side of the wall..Please no questions I will, well Mark will explain it all on the way home!"

I see the cogs turning in the blonde's brain as she processes the past few minutes. Shaking her head of whatever she is currently processing. "Hmm, ok"

We walk over to the wall Arizona kneels down, I put my foot in her hands and hoist myself up on to the wall hands gripping to the edge at the other side and using by boobs to rest on top of the wall, at this point I'm currently glad I kept my sexy pants on because at the moment my ass is in the air and anyone walking down the road would have a 'great' view of my ass! I lean over the wall and instruct Mark to grab my hand, and try and place his feet on the wall as some leverage. After a few unsuccessful attempts, I grab hold of Marks hand and just pull, he pushes off the wall with his feet, and suddenly we are in the same position in the wall, although facing opposite directions. Aware of Marks delicate condition, seeing as he is naked, and that "Little Sloan" is very close to concrete, and very close to being damaged, I decide to lay my jacket on the wall, so "Little Sloan" can 'rest' there while we work out, how to get down. As Mark carefully pushes himself up, so he is straddling the wall, Arizona places her hand on my behind to apparently try and steady me as I get down, I just think she is trying to cop a feel.

The next thing, all I see is blue flashing lights and the sound of "This is the Seattle Police Department, do not move...hands above your head"...FUCK!

* * *

_A/N _

I don't want this to be very much centred on Mark, so as much as he will be in the fic he is really just going to be the annoying, awkward character he is!

Im not sure what other characters to have in this. I would love to put Yang in, but I wouldn't be able to do her justice, but if people have any suggestions or ideas let me know please

Also bear in mind that I write these while listening to 80-90's cheese music on VH1, so the cheese, if there is any, comes from there!

Also, this is a bit of a shitty chapter, I apologise!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise I don't know much about getting arrested in America and the way things go, so I made it up...Sue me!

The next thing, all I see is blue flashing lights and the sound of "This is the Seattle Police Department, do not move...hands above your head"...FUCK!

Chapter 3

Callies POV

Ok Torres... You're stood in front of this officer and there are about 4 other police cars, just stop looking at the floor...you're a bad ass surgeon, you've got all these qualifications surely you can come up with an explanation.

"Ma'am...I asked you...what you are doing?...JONES please, please get that woman to stop crying!"

Ma'am he called me Ma'am how old do I look! I look over to Arizona who is currently stood in front of an officer crying and making a god awful noise as she does, but at the same time, she seems to be trying to run past the officer, all I can hear is _"I'm too pretty to go to jail..Do you know what they would do to someone like me...This is America, it's a free country..Hey grabby hands..hey...off... PUT ME DOWN..You, Mr will be hearing from my lawyer...put me down..Caaaallliiiooooppppeeeeee!"_ I laugh to myself as I see two officers are escorting my beautiful blonde to a police van, her hands in cuffs, hmm she looks hot..cuffs, I'll have to remember that one.

"Ma'am?"

"Alright, Alright, Sorry.. Look officer I know what it looks like..I got a call from my friend, you know the naked guy, saying he was in trouble. So, we came rushing down, to find him naked on the other side of this wall. I thought the best thing to do would be to get him in the car and find out what the hell had happened, trust me I'm as confused and curious as you."

The officer just stares at me, clearly thinking I'm crazy, I guess he is right, a blonde and a brunette helping a naked man escape over a wall, in such a nice area like this. Shit, think Torres...

"We're cut people open...I mean for a living" Great going Torres, now the officer thinks you're crazier that before...Words Torres, form words..."We're surgeons..We all work at Seattle Grace Mercy West, so we aren't loco if that's what you're thinking, and I'm sure Mark, you know the naked one, will have a perfectly good explanation."

"Riiight ok Miss..." the officer searches my face for some form of recognition of supplying him with my name.."Torres, Calliope Torres and The naked guy is Mark Sloan"

"Right thank you Miss Torres, and the blonde we just locked up..Do you know her? Is she part of "this?"

Here's my chance to escape the blonde, deny all knowledge, surely then I'll not only be protecting her, but people won't think that I choose all the crazy ones..No she would kill me if I disown her...won't she?

"Robbins, Arizona Robbins..The crazy blonde.." I sigh, I really can't pretend like I don't know her. I can still hear the faint sound of her beautiful voice "_This is an injustice...Fine..Take me to the slammer..But... officer Grabby hands, they will be my bitches!"_ I shake my head, she really has lost it, I always knew she was a little bit crazy, but now the American policing system has made her go crazy.

I'm once again pulled out of my thoughts by the officer turning me around and placing hand cuffs on my wrists...

"Errm sorry what are you doing? I've explained... just go talk to the well hung naked man" That sounded so much better in my head..."Officer please!" I try a little eye flirting, but no nothing..I'm losing my touch!

"Sorry Miss Torres, Mr Sloan started to flirt with one of our officers, not the best thing to do while naked, and Miss Robbins has caused quite a fuss that we have had to restrain her and she is now on her way to being booked in...So that mean's I'm going to have to arrest you too, as an accessory" I'm sure this Officer is finding this rather funny as I see a slight smirk across his face, this just infuriates me more.

"Fine..but I would like to know what I am being charged with, also call Carlos Torres, THE Carlos Torres from Miami, the hotelier that is very good friends with the Chief of Police here in Seattle.." I start rambling, I know I shouldn't bring my Dad into this, but I'm scared... Yes the rock star is scared!

"Miss Torres, Please calm down...We have spoken to Mr. Sloan regarding this incident and we aren't going to be charging you or him with anything. We just need to be seen doing our best to help protect the neighbourhood, so we will escort you to the police station and then you're free to go."

"Wait..You said me or him? What about Arizona? She really wasn't involved in any of this, she was asleep in the car, Oh I have the cutest picture of that, anyway, all she did was help me to get up the wall..If anything she is more innocent that me, if someone can be more innocent" I gasp for air, realising that at some point tonight, I have forgotten how to breathe..Jeez Torres stop rambling.

"Ahh...Miss Robbins" the officer grins while saying her name, rocking back and forward on his heels.."Well.. Miss Robbins, has caused quite a scene and the fact we had to restrain her on top of her unwillingness to co-operate with the police, we will have to arrest her and have her in the cell for a few hours, until she calms down. Now I understand ya'll are Doctors, so if you can get Miss Robbins to co-operate and apologise for causing a nuisance then I am sure we can come to some agreement, and this remains off her criminal record!"

I could kiss this officer right now... Although talking Arizona down might be harder than it seems! I allow the officer to escort me to the police car , as I see Mark being handed my hoodie, to cover "little Sloan", unfortunately we aren't in the same car, so I can't ask what has happened and why I am in a police car, but I will, and once I find out "Big Sloan" will wish he had stayed on the other side of that wall and faced whatever it is, he was escaping from!

A short ride later and we arrive at the local police station. Both Sloan and I are led in to the holding area, waiting being booked in. I shoot a glare to Mark, which in return gets me a "I'm sorry" look from his eyes and the shrug of his shoulder. I look around, it's been about 20 minutes since I saw Arizona being driven off in the police car and I am still yet to hear or see anything from her... That is until I hear the faint sound of something rattling and then.."Listen people..This is an injustice, sure we may have done things that in the eyes of the law aren't "legal" but you find me an innocent person in this world..You...Tina, you work to streets to provide for your children, I'm not saying that your career path is what I would choose but we all have to make ends meet!" I look around the corner to see my blonde has managed to gather the people in her holding cell in to what looks like an AA meeting, she has their full attention, all eyes intently watching her, and we're talking what looks like prostitutes, to drug dealers to men with large tattoos, biker jackets and a shaved head. I can't help chuckle to myself, which catches the blondes attention and earns a wolf whistle my way, I just shake my head and carry on trying to get us out of this mess.

An hour later I am informed that me and Mark are free to go, but Arizona is still yet to co-operate, apparently something about a fair trial and wanting justice for her new "friends."

While Arizona is still in the cell and we're waiting for Marks lift to come collect him, it gives me and the tall man a chance to talk.

"So...Mark...want to explain..Why I get a call from you at that time of day, while I was erm busy, and why I am now on a sex ban, because you said it was "important" and we are now sat in the police station?"

"Torres..Were you getting your pound cake on with jailbait over there, when I called?" Mark grins to himself, while i swiftly punch him in the arm..

"Not the point Sloan, explain, and explain fast!" I exhale, trying my hardest to keep a straight face

"Well... You remember that patient today, the reeeally hot, hot, HOT, red head?"

"Errm" Trying to feign my memory, but I could never have forgotten that face she was gorgeous.."I remember Sloan, she came in for her broken jaw?"

"Yeah her, Well her name was Lauren..and she was hot, and I couldn't stop staring at her..Don't roll your eyes at me Torres...Anyway, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, and I didn't know why..other than the fact she was gorgeous..I digress, she said that she was looking for a plastics specialist for some work she wanted doing, so being the gentleman that I am I offered my services."

"Mark...none of this is explaining why I am in the police station at half 4 in the morning" My patience was wearing thin, and all I wanted was a proper explanation, then I could rescue Arizona and go home to bed!

"Yeah Torres..I'm getting there, anyway, she called me after my shift and you know, we met for a drink, one thing lead to another, I ended up back at hers, and that's when I remembered...I'd already slept with her! ..No do not judge me...wait... So there we were doing to deed, and she starts talking marriage, and babies, and how she knew I'd come back to her, and that we just had to tell her husband!...So I ran...and then realised I was naked, and stuck, so I rang you, and then she came looking for me..So I hid in the bushes..and then she went in to the house.. the next thing I knew was when you arrived, and then the police arrested me, and explained that she had reported me as a missing person and that's why they were here, and they came fast because she is a local fruit cake and it's easier to just turn up and try and help..and I'm sorry Torres!"

Trying to stifle back the laughter throughout Marks confession was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.. but it was worth it, just to see the look on his face..Priceless!

"Well Mark, I hope you have lear..." I started to give Mark a lesson before I was cut off.

"Torres..You better have a damn good explanation as to why you skinny assed girlfriend rang me, waking me and my child up at 4.30am telling me she needed to be busted out of the joint.." The short woman glared at me making me feel as if I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Wh..What? Bailey? No,.., Arizona rang you?" The look on the general surgeons face was less than impressed."How does she know your number!"

"Torres, I do not care how "old happy face" knows my number, I want to know why, if you're here she felt the need to ring me..and I shall repeat, wake me and my child at 4:30am!"

Before I could speak, I heard the swinging of doors opening coming in to the station.

"Arizona..I'm heeeerrrrrreee!" The sound of a very, very drunk teddy

"Ya'll are like crazy school children, I have my own child to look after..Why is attachment Barbie here, and why is she drunk! Sloan where are your clothes? You're a grown man!..I've had enough of this..Torres you deal with 'this'"..The surgeon gesturing to the drunken cardio surgeon "..and Dr. Perky over there, and I shall take "Mr. I can't keep my clothes on" home..and I shall put this out there..you are all..ALL...covering my on-calls for the next month"

"Yes, Bailey" was all the three of us could muster, with our heads facing the floor... before anything else could be said Bailey was whisking Mark out of the police department. This meant I was left with drunken Teddy and an angry Arizona!

Before I could turn to face Teddy and try and work out what was going on in the land of crazy tonight I heard Teddy's voice..

"Exxcccuuuusee Me..Ocifer..Officer I mean...Why have you..yes yoouuuu arrest..arr. d, my friend! She is innocengt" Teddy's drunken rant only made funnier by the fact that she didn't seem to realise she had a trail of toilet paper sticking to her shoe!

"Teddy..Teddy is that you? I am innocent.. tell them I'm innocent!" Arizona shouted at the recognition of her best friends voice.

I realised it was about I put an abrupt end to al of this.."Look officer, if I can just have a word with Arizona Robbins I can get this sorted and we can be gone" I pleaded with the officer who I had spoken with earlier, hoping that some part of him would allow the rules to be bent so I could speak to her..He nodded hi s head and gestured towards the cells.

"Thank you, Thank you"

I headed towards the cells..

"Calliope!..are you hear to bust me out?" The blonde screamed once she saw me coming closer

"Arizona, shush...Listen, don't say anything, just listen...All you have to do is apologise, just speak with the officer who you were talking to and apologise, that's it, and then you, me and Teddy can leave" I looked at the blonde hoping she would take the easy option and not argue..

"Calliope I did nothing wrong, why should I apologise, I just cried, and you know I have my authority issues and then he started bombarding me with questions, and then I wanted my lawyer, and then he started picking me up and putting me in a car and..and..I want my friend out as well...One for all and all for one!"

"Look, I know you did nothing wrong, but the officer over there has said, if you apologise, stop shouting, and agree to come out quietly, he will let YOU out, not your friends, but you, and this will not appear on your rap sheet!" I change the tone of my voice hoping the blonde understands the opportunity she has been given..

"Ok, fine Calliope...Bring officer Grabby Hands over here and i'll apologise"

"Thank you"

Half an hour later, Arizona had apologised and been cut off before she started saying "But..." she had been released, and we were now heading back home. Arizona and Teddy had decided it would be easier to have a "sleepover" as we were all due at the hospital in 4 hours.

We entered the apartment building and took the elevator up to our floor, as we approached our apartment we noticed that the door was ajar, we slowly walked forward...


End file.
